Perfectly Matched
by countingsheep
Summary: Miley’s having a party and says that everyone needs a date, including Lilly and Oliver. They’re desperate so they go on an online dating service hosted by Seaview. What happens when they get paired up with... each other? Part of Lollie Summer Post-a-Thon.
1. Miley's Party

Lilly sighed heavily as Miley stood before her, explaining the details of her party excitingly.

She must have been daydreaming because she heard a yell and Miley's voice in her ear.

"Lilly? LILLY?! Are you listening to me?" Miley demanded, tapping her foot against her carpeted floor.

"Yes, Miles. But why does everybody need a date?" Lilly spun around in the computer chair as Miley fell onto her bed dramatically.

She sat up abruptly and looked Lilly in the eye. "Because we're seniors. This is our last year together and it's almost graduation! Plus, it's my first real party and I want it to be official."

"Details, details!" Lilly exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't want you to be lonely, Lils."

"I'll be fine!" Lilly said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

Miley cocked her head and smirked.

"Lilly," She warned.

"But Miley you don't understand how hard it is. I mean, you're Hannah Montana and you have the perfect boyfriend!"

As if on cue, Miley's phone rang and she hastily picked it up and flipped it open.

"Oh hey babe! We were just talking about the party. Yeah. Uh huh. Got it. Love you. Bye."

"Was it Jakey Poo?" Lilly mocked in a sweet, little girl voice.

Miley nodded and bit her lip. "So, back to the party."

"No can do, Miles." Lilly stood up and grabbed her skateboard. "I have to go meet Oliver at the beach. Bye!"

"Lilly? Lilly, I'm calling you tonight!"

"Whatever!" She called, running down the stairs and out of the house.

She rode all the way to the beach and immediately spotted Oliver sitting on a stool at Rico's. She waved, threw her skateboard in the sand, and sat down beside him.

"Hey Ollie," She said.

"Hi Lils." He stared at her and said, "So… have you heard about Miley's party?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Yeah, seriously. Everybody at school pretty much knows about it. I'm nervous."

Lilly sighed. A strawberry smoothie was placed in front of her. She looked over at Oliver and he smiled sheepishly.

"I already ordered for you. I thought you would get the usual."

"And you were right," Lilly said, taking a sip.

"So, you wanna go surfing?" Oliver asked, already holding his board.

"Yeah, sure!" Lilly replied, taking off down the beach. "Race you there!"

"Hey, no fair! You already started!" Oliver shouted, but he was gaining distance quickly.

Lilly turned around and stuck her tongue out, but by doing that, it cause her to trip and fall backwards. It was like dominos. Oliver fell down almost five seconds later. He landed on his stomach right beside Lilly.

"Thanks so much, Lils."

"My pleasure," Lilly joked, already standing up.

Oliver spit sand out of his mouth then disgustingly glanced up at his best friend. "Sand tastes horrible, nothing like I thought it would."

Lilly laughed, then grabbed her and Oliver's boards and started running.

"Hey, Lilly, get back here!" Oliver yelled. He was right behind her. He grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air.

"Ollie, put me down!" Lilly cried, but she was still laughing.

Oliver smirked, then carried her over to the water.

"Oliver, don't even think about it."

"Too late!" He dropped her from his arms and she screamed before plunging into the cool water, tugging his shirt and dragging him in with her.

Lilly could see his glaring figure and as soon as she came back up, she pulled him down again. She giggled, then swam back to shore.

Oliver spit out salt water, and then glared at Lilly. "Just what I needed right now."

Lilly smiled innocently. "Good thing I supplied your needs!"

Oliver rolled his eyes, then plopped down onto a towel. Lilly sat down beside him and tried to make casual conversation.

"So, Oliver, you have a date to the party?"

He shook his head. "Do you?"

"Nope. I think Miley's gonna kill me if I don't get one soon."

Just then, her cellphone rang. Some song Oliver didn't know boomed out of the tiny speakers.

She picked it up and hastily said, "Hellooooo! You're on the phone with Lilly."

"Lillyyyy? I thought you were Lolaaaaa," A nasally voice said.

She instantly recognized it. Her eyes went wide and she looked for an excuse.

"Did someone say Lilly? Hmm, that must have been my sister. Her name is Lilly."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care," Tracy said.

Lilly rolled her eyes but listened to her. "What do you want, Tracyyyy?" She asked, mimicking her.

Tracy scoffed and said, "Hannahhhhh called me. She needs to talk to you. She said you wouldn't answer your phone. Ooh, are you two fightinggggg?"

"No, stop trying to find new gossip. Just tell her I'll call her back."

"Fine. Ciaoooooo."

"Who was that? Was it Tracy?" Oliver said.

"Yeah. I hate her! She's annoying with that stupid little voice." Lilly groaned.

"I feel your pain."

It was getting late, but Lilly didn't wanna go home. She didn't want to face an impatient Miley. The sun was disappearing over the horizon slowly. Splashes of pink, purple, and blue dotted the sky. The waves were much softer now and the regular noisiness of the beach was now gone. It was very serene.

Lilly felt relaxed, just sitting there with Oliver. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched the sunset.

Oliver felt a thud and looked over. Lilly's head was on his shoulder. Not that he was complaining or anything. He loved her as more than a friend ever since fifth grade. Everybody could see that, except Lilly. She was blind to it all.

Oliver sighed, and leaned back on his elbows. He soon heard soft snoring and glanced over at Lilly. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open.

_Crap, what am I supposed to do now?_

He shook her shoulders carefully, trying to wake her up. She moved a little bit, but didn't get up. "Lilly, you don't wanna make me do this…." Oliver trailed, looking over at the ocean. She didn't even hear him.

Oliver picked her up, carried her over to the water, and slowly laid her down on the sand. He took a scoopful of water and poured it on her face.

Lilly jumped up in surprise and locked eyes with Oliver. She wiped her face, glaring at him, and said, "You're so dead, Oliver." She lunged at him. "Come 'ere, Ollie. Come 'ere!"

He tore down the beach, shouting, "No! That's what you always say before you hurt me!"

"GET OVER HERE!" Lilly screamed. When she was close enough, she jumped onto his back. Since he was surprised, he toppled over, causing Lilly to fall on top of him.

"I didn't think I'd be eating sand again today." Oliver turned his head and glared at her.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I was going to be eating shoulder!" Lilly exclaimed.

Oliver rolled his eyes and said playfully, "So, does my shoulder taste good?"

Lilly slapped him in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Oliver asked.

"For being a donut and asking donut questions!"

"Okay then!"

Lilly giggled. A few minutes passed, and neither of them moved. There was an awkward silence. Lilly forgot that she was lying on Oliver and thought she was on sand. Until she heard a muffled groan, that is.

"Uh, Lilly, could you, uh, get off of me?" Oliver asked, blushing.

"Well I thought you could be a real man and get up with all this extra weight on your back." She made up a quick excuse. The lie rolled off her tongue, challenging him.

"Pshhhhh... I can do it." He struggled for a few moments, then stood up. Lilly was half hanging off him, death-gripping his arms.

She giggled and jumped off, blushing slightly.

"So, I'm gonna head home now." Lilly turned around, but not before Oliver grabbed her elbow and said, "I'll walk you."

Lilly grinned, and soon they were on their way, making small talk. When they arrived at her house, she looked at Oliver awkwardly, then said, "Um, see ya later, Ollie."

The door to her house swung open and Miley stood in the doorway, looking at her sternly.

Oliver laughed, then said a quick bye and left.

"Lilly! Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" Miley asked.

"I was a little busy, Mommy Dearest." Lilly walked in and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh shut up and just listen to me. I found this totally safe dating website from Seaview! How cool is that?" Miley said excitedly.

"Very cool. I guess," Lilly replied boredly.

"Pep up. This'll be good for you! You'll just get paired up with your perfect match and everything will be perfect!" Miley exclaimed.

"Maybe in your little Hannah world," Lilly muttered. "What if he's… ugly?!"

"Stop being so shallow. Take what you can get!"

"Ugh fine. Show me the site."

Miley pulled Lilly up to her room and plopped down at her computer. "Ok, here it is. Time to enter some facts."

"Like what?"

"Hmm… let's make you interesting."

So they spent the next hour making Lilly dateable. Miley clicked Submit when they were done and waited for the little ding to pop up. Nothing came up for a while, and Lilly felt her heart sink to her knees.

"Oh, well, we'll see what happens tomorrow. It's seven right now, so we still have time. They'll match you up soon." Miley shrugged. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Lil!" Miley grabbed her bag and left.

Lilly stared at her computer screen, and slowly turned her computer off. She bounded downstairs to eat dinner, then she came back up and took a shower. She dried her hair, getting ready for bed. With one last glance at her computer, she turned off the light and laid down, shutting her eyes.

Little did she know, during the night a ding would've sounded through her room if her computer would have been on.

**A/N: Another loliver! :) Review if you liked it... or heck, review even if you hated it! Chapter two is coming soon.**


	2. Fake Muscles, Dates, and Oranges

Lilly awoke slowly, yawning and sitting up in bed. She trotted over to her window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air. She leaned out of it and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Nice bed-head you have there, Lil."

"Well I doubt yours looks – wait, who said that?" She jumped back from the window and glanced around nervously.

"Aw you already forgot who I was. Guess I better go find some new best friend who will actually remember me." A grinning Oliver stared up at her from the ground.

"Oh shut up you big donut."

"You know you love me."

"A little cocky, now aren't we?"

"I have reasons to be cocky." He kissed his muscles and then flexed them.

"Good try, but you might want your packs back!" Lilly giggled and threw the fake muscles down to him.

"How did you get these?" Oliver asked.

"I took it out of your backpack when you weren't looking." Lilly laughed. "You know it, I'm so good."

Oliver stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed onto the side of her house. He carefully pulled himself up and held onto Lilly's window. Lilly slammed the window shut and Oliver went scrambling for something to hold onto. She began laughing furiously, then opened the window back up. Oliver slid into Lilly's room, glaring at her.

"You could've broken my neck!"

"Yes, I could've but I wouldn't do it on purpose and see, your neck is fine! I didn't do anything." Lilly smirked at him.

"Maybe in your crazy Lilly brain."

"Want me to push you out that window?"

"I'll shut up."

"Good boy!" Lilly patted his head and smiled cheerfully.

"Aw man, I'm so weak." Oliver sighed.

"Glad you finally admitted it!" Lilly said, giggling. She sat down at the end of her bed and swung her legs. "So, Oliver, why are you over here anyway?"

"Your mom's paying me to mow your yard and cut your weeds."

"Wait, why would she hire you to do that?"

"Because I need money and I'm desperate." Oliver shrugged.

"Haha. But why do you need money?" Lilly asked, getting up and going downstairs.

Oliver followed her. "For my date." He smirked.

"You got a date? To Miley's party? You? Oliver Oken? My donut of a best friend?" Lilly's mouth dropped open.

"Hey." He narrowed his eyes at her, then smiled and said, "Yeah, I actually did. I'm supposed to meet her tonight at 7:00. That's why I need money. I want to take her somewhere special."

"Aww, my little Ollie's growing up!" She pouted and pinched his cheeks. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice, then got out the apple juice for Oliver.

He rolled his eyes, then snatched the apple juice carton away from her. He opened it and took a big drink.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What? You guys never drink apple juice! You hate it!" Oliver said.

"We only buy it because you're over here so much... and you have some weird thing with oranges."

"Oh don't get me started on them." He pretended to gag and Lilly burst out laughing, spitting out some of her juice in the process.

"Ew gross! ORANGES ARE ALL OVER ME! AAH!" Oliver ran screaming out of the house.

"Oops, sorry Oliver!" Lilly said, worrying that he might actually go insane over oranges.

Oliver ran straight home to take a shower and Lilly watched him as he went, laughing slightly. She just giggled and turned around, shaking her head. Her phone started going off and she picked it up off the counter. She answered it and soon heard squealing.

"These are the times that I wish you lost your voice," Lilly said.

"I didn't hear that! Ok, Lilly, I have great news!" Miley said, peppy and cheerful.

"Ooohhh, tell me."

"Ok, well, you know how we put you on that dating website? Well, they matched you up and he seems perfect for you!"

Lilly started jumping up and shrieking, and Miley squealed again.

Lilly ran up to her computer and turned it on. She found the site, logged in, and eagerly looked for who her lucky man was.

"Ooh, number 4219. Sounds hot," Lilly joked, and Miley started laughing.

"See, I told you this was a good idea!" Miley grinned, "Now, I gotta go. Jackson's inventing some new way to use my bras to hold his stuff. Ugh, one day I swear I'm gonna have to knock some sense into that boy using a big wooden bat. Anyway, bye!"

"Haha, bye Miles." Lilly hung up and stared at her computer screen. Wait, what was this? A message? She popped it open and read over it carefully. She read it twice, three times.

_Ok, so I have to meet him in the park tonight at seven. Wait, didn't Oliver say something about going some place at seven? Oh well. Just a cowinkidink._

Lilly shrugged and got up from the computer, sauntering over to the window just in time to see Oliver walking back toward her house.

With one giggle, she ran downstairs and locked all the doors. A few moments later, he was pounding on the front door trying to get in.

"Nuh-uh Ollie boy, once you're out, you're out!" She winked at him then grabbed her iPod off the floor, stuck her earphones in, fell onto her couch, and prepared for a day of relaxing before she would see who her Mystery Man was.

**A/N: Short chapter. Review anyway. :)**


End file.
